character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fu (Canon)/Risingflame12
|-|Fu(Mainstream games)= Summary FU is a fictional character from the Dragon Ball' video game series, he mainly appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Heros. He is the child of Mira and Towa. He comes off as a carefree individual unlike his parents who likes to study the changes in history. He has a tendency to absorb timelines in order to gain time rift energy. '' Powers and Stats 'Tier: 2'''-'B '| 2-B to High 2-A | | Low 1-C | Name: Fu Origin: Dragon Ball(Game franchise) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Dark Magic, Chi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Ki Sensing, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Possession, Time Travel (Able to travel from different time rifts), Energy absorption (Was able to casually absorb a timenest containing infinite timelines as well as the inhabitants in it.), Absorption, clone creation, Statistics amplificaion (Was able to casually amplify Xenoverse Cell Saga Goku to a point where he learned Super Saiyan Blue.),Power Transfer,Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can regenerate after his physical body, residential and soul are destroyed),Law Manipulation, Physics manipulation, Wormhole creation that can destroy and swallow timelines,Reality warping (Was able to warp timelines casually), lightning manipulation, Existence erasure (Can erase you to the point that you would have never existed in the first place), V Set traps, Space-Time manipulation, Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation and magic (Unlike Demigras Magic his magic is able to affect gods like Zamasu and Goku black) 'Attack Potency: High Multiversal+ His illusion fought the Future warrior and their mentor on even grounds He far surpasses Demigra even with toki toki absorbed as he had enough energy to amplify the future warrior to take on Xenoverse Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku who is above both Demigra and Final Form Mira. |'Multiverse level '(Is stronger than SSJ3 Goku that fought Demigra)| Low Complex Multiverse With a swipe of his sword he is able to absorb the timenest which contains infinite 4D timelines casually | "Maybe Higher" Speed: MFTL 'to '''MFTL+ '(Is able to keep pace with the Time Patroller) | '''Infinite Scales above Mira and Towa who are able to exist outside of the flow of space time| Immeasurable 'Like Mira he transcends time, and is able to exist outside the flow of time | 'Lifting Strength: Class 50 | Infinite | 'At least '''Class G '| 'Immeasurable '| '''Striking Strength: | Multiversal '''to High Multiversal+ | 'Low Complex Multiversal '| '''Durability: | '''Multiverse (Able to tank hits from the future warrior to High Multiverse level+ '| | '''Low Complex Multiverse | 'Stamina: 'Very High 'Range: Standard melee Range to High Multiversal if not higher with his Hax. Standard Equipment: His sword, Ki and Dark Magic Intelligence: Like His mother, he posses the same knowlege on time travel and time rifts. Has shown to outsmart the time patrol on a number of occasions. Probably Nigh Omniscience when he absorbed the time nest. Weaknesses: 'Due to his cocky nature he may tend to take battles lightly and may lead to his defeat some times. 'Feats: * His illusion fought the Future warrior and their mentor on even grounds * He far surpasses Demigra even with toki toki absorbed as he had enough energy to amplify the future warrior to take on Xenoverse Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku who is above both Demigra and Final Form Mira. * With a swipe of his sword he is able to absorb the timenest which contains infinite 4D timelines casually Notable Attacks/Techniques: Timeline Manipulation: Fu is able to manipulate events in a given timeline such as changing a characters powers or changing the event itself. Such as the time where he manipulated history to a point where Jiren and Tapion were in Trunks timeline. He is abls able to absorb timelines with his sword as he did with the timenest. The energy he gains from manipulating history increases his power greatly Mind Control: Hes able to mind control people an example would be Jiren as he manipulated his mind to join forces with Goku Black and Zamasu * Charged Ki wave: A technique used to charge energy * Confusion Blade: A move that blasts the user with ki causing them to be confused and stunned. Can also be used as traps. * Sneaky Strike: '''Makes Fuu Invisable, and will reappear to catch his opponets off guard. ** '''Burning Fire Boost: A vastly more powerful version that she can only use as Burning Blaze, she emits flames from her waist down to propel her at speeds sufficient to easily smash through an oncoming meteor. * Energy Mindfeild: ''' Ki Based traps that once activated will stun the opponet ''Serious Remote Energy Bomb: Fu's Special Technique where he places a ki based bomb in the user that explodes then begin bombarding them with ki blasts. '' '''Key: Base (Game Canon) |Fu (Game Canon) |Shounen Jump Publishing Gallery File:fu_1.png|Xenoverse 2. File:jcj6jbmolo301.jpg|Magazine Scan jcj6jbmolo301.jpg|His Xenoverse appearance fu_1.png RuLBCEGp-720.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses:. Inconclusive Matches: Category:Risingflame12 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1